Human
by Digital Riot
Summary: This is the story of Earth from now until the events of Starbound. This timeline does not show Earth being destroyed, but instead Humans becoming the dominant race. From 2018 until 4000
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about the chain of events on Earth leading to the events in Starbound and Hope of the Galaxy (A different story of mine). Because I don't like to imagine apocalyptic scenarios for us Humans on Earth this timeline will stray from the normal Starbound Lore. This is not a prediction of the future (obviously) but a possible scenario for Humanity that aligns with the video game. This is not supposed to be realistic especially when we get in depth about the workings of countries and advancement in technology. Enjoy, review and fav! Thank you!**

-The year 2025-

The NATO alliance breaks apart, the United States cutting off its membership dues, with the United Kingdom and France following suit. The alliance creates political tension between old rivals, mostly between the east and west. The newest president of the United States creates a political/military union with Canada forming the Pan- American alliance, or Panam.

North Korea collapses under political pressure from almost all sides and the South Korean government annexes all of the peninsula. A border conflict between the Unified Korean government and China ensues over which nation should occupy the new territory. Japan and Korea, even though both have a negative historical view of each other, ally each other to try and counter the Chinese. Taiwan also joins the new triple alliance.

Russia becomes another superpower, together with India and China.

-The year 2030-

The Panam alliance withdraws US troops from Iraq, Afghanistan and Syria. The United States and Canada enter a period of 'Protected Isolation' with a high military centered on the homeland, but little ties with foreign politics. Panam cuts off many allies but keeps a few such as the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Korea and Japan.

The United Nations holds a world peace conference between all the nations of Earth, it calls for a dissolution of all military alliances and ease of rivals. This fails. Panam, Western Europe, Korea, and Japan create the Global Strategic Defense Alliance.

With military forces pulled out of the Middle East and Arab countries, many large and wealthy nations in the region begin to scramble together the pieces. Kurdistan rebels gain independence setting up a powerful nation, similar to Israel. The Syrian government, without any aid, becomes more destabilized. Now the different rebel organizations turn their focus from the United States to overthrowing the Al-Assad legacy in the government . Kurdistan with an organized government and economy, secretly backs the rebels in Syria. It becomes another regional power, challenging the house of Saud in Saudi Arabia, and the Supreme Leader of Iran.

China aids unpopular governments in the Middle East, hoping they will turn into vital opponents. This comes as the United States withdraws its forces, leaving the region as almost free game. This is a Chinese version of the United States foreign policy during the Cold War, which the United States used to prevent fragile governments from turning to communism, even if it means funding the most brutal dictators.

Russia enforces its influence in the middle east by militarily occupying countries like Ukraine, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania. Belarus unifies with Russia giving the other nations of East Europe a new threat. Many countries, such as Slovenia, Bulgaria, Albania, Macedonia, and Romania quickly fall in league with the Russian influence.

The United Nations condemns Russia on its expansion, But is powerless without the enforcement of Western Europe and North America.

The United States and Canada begin to focus on civil issues, reforming the economy, boosting infrastructure, increasing productivity from industry. The economic output of Panam makes it a extreme global competitor with other nations like China and Japan. American companies draw back into the homeland, but it leaves many other countries with unemployed citizens who already didn't earn much money in the first place. It boost Canadian and American economies but leaves many other extremely fragile.

-The year 2023-

Many countries in Africa recover from the scramble for Africa that wounded the continent for centuries. Many nations such as, South Africa, Angola, Egypt, Libya, Algeria, Morocco and many others exploded economically.

NASA launches its first Lunar colonization project. Soon many other space agencies do the same. The population of Luna increases to 12,000 Humans. Mass terraforming projects begin. Colonies begin exporting valuable resources back to Earth. The largest an American/Canadian colony called Apollo with 7,000 Humans.

-The year 2031-

The population of Luna explodes, reaching 1.2 million. Mostly because of technological advancements in nations on Earth that drove the increase of colonist and encouraged colonists already there to reproduce at a record high.

Colonies begin claiming territory on the surface of Luna, often fighting each other over politics on Earth.

The first colonists arrive on Mars, and they began to colonize the surface.

China invests more into infrastructure in the Middle East, routing global trade to its ports. It signs military alliances with nations that are unpopular in the middle east, making enemies with Kurdistan and Saudi Arabia. But also allies such as Iran and Syria.

Palestine and Israel finally conclude a border agreement. Palestine gains mot of the territory, especially around the coast and Israel gets the area surrounding the dead sea and Jerusalem. Palestine, Jordan and Egypt enter into a triple alliance.

France, The UK, Germany, Sweden, Italy, and Poland enter into a new alliance to counter Russia. Much like its successor, NATO, called The Atlantica Alliance or AA.

Korean espionage agents damage Chinese infrastructure and management, stealing documents that are extremely important to the government.

India wants to counter China's growing power, and replace it with their own. They do something very unlikely and fund Muslim separatist living in Western regions of China such as Xinjang and Tibetan China.

American racial tensions skyrocket after many police brutality cases happen, seemingly at once. Protests break out in New York, Los Angeles, and Houston. The first indications of a riot begins in San Francisco.

Mexico and the Caribbean join Panam.

Environmental protection laws reverse global warming, or stabilize it at the least. Scientist predict a gradual cooldown back to normal levels.

-The year 2060-

Lunar population exceeds 750 million, as colonist from nearly all countries move to the newly colonized and industrial planet. Industrialization is slower on Mars, mostly because of distance, but its population grows to 10 million.

World War 3 begins, The Atlantica Alliance declares war on Russia. China declares war on Korea, Japan, and Taiwan. Panam declares war on China in response, breaking the policy of neutrality.

The UN rips apart.

African nations begin to take sides in the 3rd world war. Panam officially agrees to help the Atlantica Alliance making Russia a enemy. Russia and china unite. Meanwhile Syria, Iraq, Iran, and Afghanistan agree to help Russia and China. Kuwait, Kurdistan, Israel, Saudi Arabia, and Turkey help the west.

-The year 2064-

After the third, and final World War, the population of Earth decreases by almost 15 million. The war was to the relief of many, fought without nuclear weapons. Cities such as Shanghai, Berlin, Seattle, Anchorage, London, Moscow and Tehran are severely damages.

The United Nations is re-instituted to prevent another global war. With more powers to enforce laws.

-the year 2080-

NASA gets a first glimpse of life outside the Solar System. The news of aliens cycle around and Humans on all planets begin to get anxious. The first attempt to unify Earth and the Solar System is made but comes to nothing.

All planets in the Solar System have at least 2 colonies in them. Save for Pluto, Venus and Mercury. Luna is almost completely terraformed, and so is Mars. Pluto has one colony on it.

NASA, RFSA, SEA, ISRO, CNSA and other space agencies around the world unite to form the Solar Space Agency. Or SSA.

-The year 2087-

SSA finds life outside of the Solar System as it starts to begin mining operations in the Kuiper Belt. The life seems intelligent with ships that can move about inside of space.

Another attempt to united all the nations of Earth fails. But the UN manages to ease almost all political tension on Earth. The Human population on Earth jumps to 20 billion people.

Earth is named capital of the Solar System, with no objections.

-The year 2098-

Alien space craft appear outside of Pluto. The SSA tries to make contact with them but hope fails. The mothership launches a swarm of invaders to attack a colony on Pluto killing thousands. Earth and the rest of the Solar System is shocked. The president of the United States, Russia, China, Korea, Japan, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Canada and India meet in New York to discuss how to respond.

The Solar Defense Force, or SDF, is formed. It is made of soldiers from nearly every country. The UN makes the SDF the official army of Humanity.

Fighting between the aliens and SDF begins around Pluto and Uranus. The SDF soldiers fight with state of the art weaponry and technology developed by the Academy. The Academy is a human research organization that helped spurred the colonization of the Solar System.

A few aliens are captured and vivisected by scientist. They are described as a plant-like race. This shocks everybody, an intelligent plant species was a marvel to everybody. They are dubbed 'The Weeds' by Humans.

-The year 2108-

After two years of fighting the Weeds, the SDF finally seem to be winning the fight. The fighting goes back from the Solar System into the asteroids of the Kuiper Belt. After a battle on one of the dwarf planets, it is seen the Weeds used the planets of MakeMake and Haumea as staging grounds for a invasion.

The Weeds invasion ends.

The UN holds the world peace conference 2100, it officially states that all nations on Earth will not fight. All soldiers must be given to the SDF. It is made illegal to fight other countries, or else the leader of the country will be replaced. Each country is turned into a district, a region with local government but is supremely managed by a whole governing body. The Earth is finally unified.

With the Earth Unified the Council of Sol is set up, it manages all planets controlled by Humans. It also acts as the government for Humans. Each and every planet in the Solar System is linked together by a series of trade routes and space stations.

-The year 2112-

Another invasion begins. The Weeds invade Mars and Earth. The SDF is blind sighted as they expected the aliens to come from a different direction, but space makes direction and time confusing letting the Weeds slip through SDF defenses.

On Earth the Weeds begin to invade China. Most Humans say that they were harvesting them for food. It becomes known as the scouring of China as millions of people are killed, and grouped together. The SDF pushes them out and the battle continues in Earths atmosphere. SDF wins the battle in the skies as the Human aircraft are faster and more advanced than the Weed aircraft.

The invasion on Mars is a bit more successful but still fails.

Weed invasions ends once again. Th. SDF and the UN Co-operates with the Academy and SSA to create spacecraft to follow the Weed attackers back to their home planet. They assemble a galactic fleet. The discovery of warp speed is derived from Weed spacecraft that have crashed on Pluto, and Mars. The new ships from the Academy and SSA can go faster than light and the first Humans in history travel outside the Solar System.

-The year 2130-

The SDF renames to the Inter Stellar Defense Force. The ISDF invasion fleet reaches the Weed home Star System. They invade what they guess is their main planet, murdering possibly billions. They then blast their way through Weed attackers and launch a Particle Annihilating Device at a largely populated planet, destroying it. All life on the planet is gone.

The Weeds find a way to contact the ISDF starships, the electronic signal is read as a surrender. The signal provides descriptions of who the Weeds are and why they invaded. It reads this:

This is an official notice of our surrender. We are the Florans and we did not mean to attack your race. We believed your people were not capable of being sentient and we intended to use you as a resource. We were wrong and after the second attempt to colonize you we realized our mistake and never came back. But now we know it is too late. Please have mercy we hope to have better relations in the future, humans.

This is the first contact between Humans and Aliens on a civilized scale. The aliens now known as Florans, surrender to Humans.

-The year 2200-

Intergalactic trade between Humans and Florans begins. New alien races are discovered, such as bird people called Avians, Ape like people called Apex, Robots named Glitch, and balls of stardust named Novakids. Hundreds more alien races are discovered and come into contact with Humans.

Earth begins colonization outside the Solar System to assert its own place in this new stage. They colonize Alpha and Beta Centauri systems.

The population of all Humans reaches to 598 Billion. The Human Empire interacts with other intelligent species in trade, and learns more about the Milky Way Galaxy.

-The Year 2203-

The first alien life forms arrive peacefully on Earth. Earth now being described as the most perfect planet in the galaxy. The people living in a post-scarcity democracy, managed to blend technology, religion and the environment together. Conserving the planet in its natural status but also with Humans cities blending in perfectly.

Humans don't take well to Alien life on Earth, particularly because the first intelligent life they met was hostile. Many Aliens are kept from entering the Solar System by the ISDF.

 **How do you like this timeline so far? If you like please tell me to continue. I am really happy to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Humans organize the moons of Saturn and Jupiter into agricultural planets. To produce food for the ever growing empire. Venus, Io, Eros, parts of Luna are all made into manufacturing centers. Mercury becomes a prison planet, the galaxy's largest.

-The year 2204-

Humanity's quick rise to fame causes other races to either look up at them with wonder, or with envy.

The Academy creates the Ithaca, a spacecraft designed for the ISDF that can warp to other places. It is launched from Luna and sent to the ISDF expeditionary fleet.

The Humans discover the Hylotl, an instant friendship is made between the two. A military alliance is formed between Sol and the Hylotl. The Hylotl and Humans sharing a common enemy, Florans.

-The year 2210-

The Apex announce Sol as its new rival. The Apex being the most powerful empire in the universe scare most other races from befriending Humans. Humans are truly isolated with only the Hylotl to help.

-They year 2213-

The Veriarch people declare war with Humans. Instantly the ISDF is deployed to surround the Veriarch star system. They destroy spaceships that are no match technologically with the ISDF built ships. The ISDF occupies the star system but cannot get soldiers onto the planets.

The Pentagon is designated as the ISDF military headquarters. Earths population reaches 79 Billion people.

-The year 2214-

The Council of Sol creates the EMC, or Earth Marine Corps. They are trained to fight on planets rather than in space. The first Marines are sent to the Veriarch star system and they make landfall on the planet.

The planets the Veriarch people control are mostly jungle, or swamps. Marines find it difficult to fight in such terrain. The battle is drawn out into brutal guerilla warfare with Veriarch people using desperate tactics to slow the Human war machine.

The EMC begins to burn the vast swathes of forest or drop poisonous chemicals over to make the jungle and forest die out and reveal Veriarch hiding spots. This causes a mass die out of many plant species.

-The year 2215-

The Veriarch people surrender. Earth just showed off its military strength to the galaxy, and it sways opinion.

Many races ally with Humans, protection from the ISDF meant guaranteed independence.

The Terrene Protectorate is founded. Its headquarters on Earth, in Berlin.

The United Nations is assumed as the parent organization of the Terrene Protectorate.

-The Year 2230-

Humans are the economic and military superpower, with only the Apex rivaling them. The Solar System exports around 567 Trillion USD per month. The whole Human race exports exceed 780 Trillion USD.

A Academy research station is constructed on Mars, it becomes the Academy galactic headquarters and is the center of all research.

The first space elevator is constructed between Earth and Luna.

A space station is founded orbiting Sol, or the star of Sol. It takes Solar energy from the star and transfers it into usable power. It becomes the main energy source for Humans. The space station also fuels the star with auxiliary nuclear fuel. It will prevent the star from dying as long as the space station is operational. It grants almost unlimited power.

-The year 2235-

The Miniknog constructs its own version of the Ithaca to match ISDF strength. The two follow each other in a buildup of new weapons.

The first protectorates graduate from to become official Protectors.

The FBI, CIA, and KGB are all joined together into the Earth Intelligence and Espionage Bureau.

Earth makes it legal for prisoners to do constructive work as part of their sentence. Prisoners are shipped into the Kuiper Belt, Saturn's rings, Asteroid belt, Io, and Eros to mine valuable resources.

The Terrene Protectorate creates Inter-Stellar regions. Areas where military activity is not permitted. They are only for commercial ships. This calms tensions between the Pentagon and Miniknog after several warships have come close to firing at each other.

-The year 2240-

Most of the tribes of the Florans unite into a single governing body. A Greenfinger is made supreme leader of all Florans. One of his jobs is to reconstruct the planets destroyed in the war with Earth.

The first groups of interstellar pirates and bandits are formed. They buy ships off the black market, mostly from smaller races who want their protection. The pirates gain power and begins taking on daunting challenges like Apex or Human ships.

The pirates organize themselves into the Penn Republic, most of its wealth coming from raids on villages and towns, salvaging and selling parts of ships, or raiding trade vessels.

Business leaders and trade ship captains from all races meet on Earth to discuss how to deal with the Penn Republic. They form the Trade Federation and co-operate with the Terrene Protectorate to defend ships.

The Trade Federation quickly annexes multiple planets and establishes colonies on them, these colonies become trade stations for trade vessels and some sprout into busy cities.

All Humans and Human colonies (including those outside of Earth) join the Council of Sol. A Democratic Republic that is centered around its capital star Sol. The Council of Sol also is referred to as the Solar Republic.

The Colonial Expeditionary Force is established. It takes young men and women under the age of 40 to go to far away planets and colonize them and tame the planets so it can be annexed by the Council of Sol.

The borders of all the races begin to expand quickly and since it is hard to establish borders running through empty space, The Terrene Protectorate creates a border law stating: A planetary border must be established in a full sphere that extends 50-60 AU around the nearest hospitable Star System. A race that is limited to only one planet has its borders around 1 AU around the planet. This allows for Borders to be quickly recognized and kept.

-The Year 2250-

The Alpha and Beta Centauri star systems have been almost completely colonized by Humans and have been annexed by the Solar Republic.

The Trade Federation establishes itself as a Corporate Republican Oligarchy. Its rivals being the Penn Republic.

The Penn Republic begins losing power and wealth as trade ships are armed to defend itself and as both the Terrene Protectorate and ISDF actively hunt pirate ships. The ISDF sets up a patrol route along its own Solar Border to keep pirates and bandits out.

The pirates turn away from larger well-armed planets and instead turn to weaker planets. Notably Hylotl Villages, and Avian villages. They raid those towns and villages as well as steal from trade vessels containing vast amounts of valuables and cargo.

The Penn Republic co-operates with the Apex to develop a new kind of starship model. One that exceeds ISDF starships. It is fast and packs a heavy punch and can take down even the biggest trade vessels. In return the Penn Republic agree to give the Apex 20% of all the money they gain.

-The Year 2255-

A Penn Republic raid on a Human Colony outside the Solar System leads to the bandits getting away with millions of dollars and valuable technology. This hurts the Council of Sol who then boosts its border patrol efforts and funds the Trade Federation.

The Trade Federation creates next generation warships that are highly advanced, co-produced by the Academy. With funding from the Council of Sol they declare war and openly fight against Penn Republic starships.

The Solar Republic decides whether or not to send units out to fight in the war. A discussion is held at the UN Building in New York alongside Terrene Protectorate Representatives. The representative have mixed feelings and the decision is split nearly 50 50.

Earth sends a list of demands to the Penn Republic. Including but not limited to; A end of piracy/ open hostility with peaceful trade vessels; make peace with the Trade Federation; and cut off funding from the Apex.

-The Year 2256-

After almost an entire year of waiting a response is finally given from the Penn Republic. They declined the list of demands and continued with the war against the Trade Federation.

Infuriated all of the representatives of Sol meet again to discuss what to do. An anonymous decision was reached to declare war.

Earth sends a final warning to the Penn Republic, which is ignored. The Solar Republic declares war on the Penn Republic.

Blind sighted by the act of Humans declaring war on their ally, The Apex sends ships to be given under the control of the Penn Republic.

The Terrene Protectorate dispatches protectors to defend non-combatant villages from the war. Usually peaceful Avian villages, Glitch kingdoms and Floran tribal cities.

The Hylotl side with the Solar Republic and declare war on the Penn Republic.

The Apex Miniknog members and authority meet to decide how to respond. Whether to declare war on the Solar Republic or not. 'Big Ape', the supreme overlord, decides to declare war on the Solar Republic.

Galactic War 1 begins.

-The Year 2258-

Two years into the war and it is clear it will be a long one. The fighting on both sides is brutal, ships are locked into massive battles that stretch out for days or weeks at a time, soldiers are deployed onto planets and are slowed down because of the terrain and enemy forces surrounding them, and both sides seem evenly matched.

The Academy begins work on a new generation of Star Ships. Orion class ships, armed to the teeth with the most advanced weaponry, engines and technology aboard. It goes into full-scale production under the Presidential Administrations approval.

The Solar Republic war machine roars to life as it creates ammunition, guns, spacesuits, military uniforms and body armor. Aircraft and space craft, bombs, military technology, drones etc. The Solar economy explodes as the industries rev to full power. Luna, Venus, Saturn's moons, and other industrial planets gain a permanent economy and play a significant role in the Human war machine. With goods and almost everything needed being produced on those planets.

Fighting in the war takes place around and on planets with no intelligent life (ie poptops and others). But some Trade Protectorate cities are attacked and damaged.

-The year 2259-

With the war dragging out to be long and brutal, the Penn Republic economy begins to decline. With no actual means of production and no real industry the Penn war machines dies off. To compensate the Apex assign millions of citizens to work in factories and those who haven't been assigned, drafted into the military.

A Hylotl and Human joint operation leads to the invasion of a very key economic sector of the Penn Republic. A star system where most of the black market activity associated with piracy goes on. After a month long battle the Solar Republic and Hylotl take the sector crippling the Penn Republic.

A desperate counter attack leads to a battle of attrition just outside the Solar System. It takes place in the Kuiper Belt and millions of lives are lost. Solar Defense mechanisms save the day for Earth and the rest of Humanity as space turrets, ISDF Patrol and military bases, and the difficulty of crossing the asteroids surrounding the Solar System drastically slows the enemy down allowing them to be intercepted and defeated.

The Apex launch the galaxy's first inter-galactic missile. It slips through Solar defenses and lands on Earth. It detonates on the Long Island Sound, less than 100 miles away from New York City and Boston. Only a few people were injured but it still scares the Solar Republic.

The Council of Sol meets to discuss military strategy. They decide to launch a full out invasion on the Apex Homefront. The ISDF launches fifty Orion class starships, they are modified so destroyers and smaller fighters can take off from the starship flight deck. They make their way to a very important Apex star system and invade a key planet. The invasion last for 7 hours until Apex forces surrender. The rest of the star system surrenders to the ISDF. Earth Marine Corps soldier (EMC) Occupying the ground while the ISDF patrols the interspace.

-The Year 2260-

After it was clear they are losing the war the Apex go on an all-out attack. They invade Trade Federation planets and Hylotl villages and then they turn their focus to the Solar Republic. Almost all of the attacks are repelled and the Solar republic counter attacks viciously. Consuming planet after planet (just like General MacArthur did in World War 2 during his Island Hopping campaign). Eventually surrounding the Apex.

Earth drafts another letter of demands and sends it to the Miniknog. They demand the Apex and Penn surrender to The Solar Republic, Trade Protectorate, and Hylotl and that a truce will be established between the two sides. Also that and the forced payments of millions of pixels to the Human government.

The demands are humiliating but well received and the Apex accept, begrudgingly.

ISDF and EMC soldiers and ships return to Earth and the Solar Republic economy again explodes with a workforce of veterans who returned home.

-The Year 2261-

The Terrene Protectorate is assumed to be the peacekeeping force of the entire galaxy (like the UN is to Earth except with a lot less power than the UN). Peacekeeping soldiers are recruited and established as part of a regular TP Army. TP Soldiers are of a lower rank than protectors however and aren't as highly trained.

Protectors are allowed to come home from non-combatant villages and kingdoms and return to normal status.

Since almost all of the industry of the other major races were destroyed, both Human and Apex industry begin to export almost triple the amount they did before the war. Economic competition is more organized, Apex vs Human.

The Trade Federation sets up trading hubs in the Solar System (they are under strict guidelines from the ISDF and Solar Republic though). They are trading areas where small ships depart from a planet and unload cargo their and then a larger freighter comes and delivers them to another Trading Hub in another Star System. The goods are unloaded and smaller ships pick them up and transport them to planet surface. This eliminates the need for giant spaceports on the surface of a planet and cuts the need for ships to have armor that help with re-entry into a planetary atmosphere. It also cuts the need for giant landing gear on the ships and helps space traffic move faster. This postal system like style of transport is well received and spreads quickly.

 **Thanks for reading this next chapter. If it is a little boring to some I understand. I am just fascinated by stuff like this so that's just me. But if you really liked it be sure to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

-The year 2262-

Because of the Oligarchic nature of the Trade Federation, corruption is extremely high in the government. Many soldiers (primarily Avian and Hylotl) desert the Trade Federation.

The Solar Republic experiences a golden age, new technology, culture, music, fashion, and an economy that seems impossible to crash leads people to live in a futuristic jazz age. Human culture spreads throughout the Galaxy, as well as technology.

Immigration into the Solar Republic reaches an all-time high. Customs officers claim anywhere between 5.6 and 11 billion people emigrated from their home regions and made the trip to start a new life in the Solar Republic.

The Avians widely consider Humans as a natural ally. The two befriend each other and multiple deals are established to make an alliance.

-The Year 2265-

The Universe's tallest building is constructed on Earth. In China, the Manchurian Financial Center becomes the tallest building ever created. Surpassing the Jeddah Tower in Saudi Arabia.

The Trade Federation is hit with a severe civil disorder. A group of 10 Klamarians (people from the planet Klamar. Imagine a squid-like creature) Form a council that decides everything that will go on in the nation. Many people are angered at this but the council holds onto power.

The Solar Republic advises the Trade Federation to become more Democratic, the council as expected ignores them as they maintain power.

The Apex again build their nation up and become another Superpower. It seems a new government was established that was at least somewhat tolerant of Human society. But even still the Apex and Humans are rivals.

The Solar Space Agency (SSA) sends the first spacecraft to the centre of the galaxy. The probe collects information about the beginnings of the universe and about the activity of stars and planets in the centre of the galaxy. This being important as most discovered life exists on the outskirts of the Galaxy.

-The Year 2300-

The oligarchy of the Trade Federation fails to keep power, as a rebel uprising inside of the nation leads to a full out revolution. This after the 10 councilmen and women of the nation puts harsh economic restrictions on the merchants, who use trade income to feed themselves and their own family.

A new nation The Galactic Empire is born as a marriage between multiple different planets and Star Systems. It is a conglomerate of different races and rises to power quickly.

The Hylotl look at more unified races and empires. As the Hylotl are mostly farmers who live in small city-states, protected by a group of elite warriors paid off by the wealthy who live in the city and dominate the government. The elite warriors, called Khans, were hired by the wealthy to keep control of the farmers and peasants within the city-state and to defend against other nations and their Khan attacks. However, Khan Uprisings were a frequent sight as they often turned on the government and established a government ruled completely by them.

One of the Khans who established government invited all the other people of the Hylotl race to his city-state, and he persisted on unifying all the city-states and planets of the Hylotl into one empire, ruled by an Emperor who had control of the military. The idea was well received, except that there was a dispute over who should be the first Emperor. Because of this many Khans tried to assert themselves as being the chosen emperor and the process of unification was delayed.

The Avians also faced a similar situation to the Hylotl. Except the Avians lived in tribes that were led by a single chief. The chief had control of a small band of soldiers who fought for him. They would capture enemy villages and take the villagers as a slave populace and the gold and wealth of the village or tribe into its own. One chief had the idea of unifying the entire race too, and he went on a long military campaign, occupying and slaughtering tribe after tribe and planet after the planet. He made enemies with the Terrene Protectorate, who sent soldiers to the tribes being attacked. The defending tribes finally decided to unite and an Avian Civil War (Aka the Dark Ages) ensued. The United Avian Tribal Army (UATA) elected a chief to lead the military against the warmongering Cuzco Empire. The UATA was supplied with Terrene soldiers and weapons but lack of skilled soldiers and the vicious attacks of the Cuzco Empire meant they could never gain a fresh start.

-The Year 2360-

The Cuzco Empire finally defeats UATA forces at the planet of Huayna. The Cuzco Grand Chief organized all the planets that were captured to pay a tax to the central government. And with that they had to draw a tribute to give as a sacrifice, to make sure the people were always too scared to rebel. The Grand Chief edited to books of Avian religion to make it seem that their god, Kluex, wanted this and that the sacrifice went to him, and if the sacrifice wasn't paid he would be vengeful. Since most Avians followed the religion they agreed with the terms. Marking the end of the Avian civil war.

The Solar Republic and Galactic Empire, both seeing each other as democratic and technologically advanced nations, decide not to become rivals and instead ally with each other. The ISDF and Galactic Army both work together on military projects and operation while the two nations and their scientific sectors share technology and data.

Venus becomes the Galaxy's most productive planet. It produces almost 30% of the goods in the galaxy. The planet gives its goods to Luna where they are exported and sold to foreign merchants, or to Earth where they are consumed by the Solar Republic and shipped to other planets inside the nation's borders.

A group of Floran dominated planets decide to co-operate and invade the Hylotl. Seeing them as technologically behind like they are, and more or less peaceful, unlike the Avians. They invade and occupy large City States and topple Khan Governments with a breeze. The Hylotl take this as a serious threat and they are forced into unifying. A council of 100 Hylotl is set up as the provisional government. They try their hardest to fight back against the Florans but can't so they turn to their ally, The Solar Republic.

The call to arms is received on Earth, and the representatives of all the planets, the president and council of Sol all meet again in the UN headquarters about how to handle the Hylotl and Floran war. They vote to only fight in the war defensively and send soldiers to defend Hylotl home territory. But giving the Hylotl advanced weapons to fight.

The Terrene Protectorate steps in to help solve the war, in order to prevent another bloodfest like in the Avian civil war, and they warn the Florans to stop. A threat took not too seriously. They allow and encourage the Solar Republic to counter-attack but Earth refuses.

-The year 2361-

One year into the war and it is declared a stalemate. Neither side is making significant gains now, especially since the Humans are defending Hylotl territory rather than counter-attacking. So the Florans use captured Hylotl villages as food sources. Raiding villages and taking a few citizens as sources of food. The slaughter of millions begin.

Reacting to the blood carnival of the Florans, Earth approves of the ISDF and EMC to invade Floran occupied territory and liberate it. But not to advance onto Floran home territory. Instantly battles between the Humans and Florans turn into a kill zone, as Humans being technologically superior (by a few millennia) win battle after battle against Florans. Vehicles like tanks march into occupied cities and raise hell, while Warships destroy Floran Spacecraft and bombard Floran troops from space. The war is turned upside down as the Florans are pushed off Hylotl planets.

-The year 2363-

Two years and the Florans finally surrender. Returning all land back to the Hylotl. This marks the second time Florans were beaten in a war against Humans, fueling hatred from the Florans towards them.

The Hylotl government is re-organized. An emperor is put at the top chain of power, while a parliament votes on the decisions of the emperor and whether they will be enacted into law. The capital of the Hylotl moves to the planet of Edo, and the government is called The Union of Hylotl Khanate State (UHKS) or Edo Union. This marks a golden age of the Hylotl where culture and art explodes. The people no longer worry about a group of Khans raiding their city or overthrowing their government. They make art and music and develop their culture.


End file.
